Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Sugerencias Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : no he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo bueno para arreglarla, sin embargo lo haré, asi que pido mas tiempo, otros 15 días.-- 02:13 7 abr 2015 (UTC) ¿Porque no vienes a mi casa? Pésimo, mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:51 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala redaccion, gramatica, idea mal aplicada, una basofia.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : El concepto me parecio interesante (aunque un poco predecible), tal vez si puedo haga algo, de ser así lo confirmare por aquí--Cordura (discusión) 20:52 13 abr 2015 (UTC). Un Juego entretenido pero macabro No bastaba con hacer un creepypasta del sobrevalorado juego, si no que es un clichepasta del tipico videojuego.-- : - Anonimo0011 : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : --Cordura (discusión) 20:52 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Mis traumas por un videojuego Otra especie de diario intimo sin capacidad de expresion escrita.-- : muy mala- Anonimo0011 : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) La Música De Marionet Me parecio demasiado corto, no logro desarrollar mucho la historia, y cayo en cliches (música maldita, Pueblo Lavanda, Link...). Como punto adicional (personal), claramente esta el hecho de estar protagonizado por un personaje de aquel juego.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : . No es del todo mala (en comparación de otras creepypastas sobre este juego), si se aumentara más la trama y se repararan los clichés cambiaría mi voto. --Cordura (discusión) 15:24 6 abr 2015 (UTC) : Seria mejor que cambiaran la trama y reparen los clicles como lo dice cordura y si es que alguien pudiera repararla, pondría un voto en contra.-- . 04:53 9 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Aleister Crowley - Parte I Mas que una creepy, la veo como una introduccion innecesaria y muy corta .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Al final de la escalera Ademas de la pesima redaccion, sin mucho sentido, todo en un solo parrafo .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Agares Night Comete el grave error de no explorar la caida en la locura del protagonista, y hacerle la tipica risa inventada para los psicopatas .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Ahora conocido como Slenderman Un fanboy quiso pasar por loco a Slenderman, no puedo decir mucho mas.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Adán el Loco Nunca vi que a alguien le dijeran el Loco. Mucha ignorancia rodea esta pasta, y para rematar, esta muy mal escrita.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) 1865 No le veo mucho sentido, tampoco mucho de aterrador, no cuenta con la calidad minima.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Lo que ellos ven No es mala la idea pero tiene una pésima redacción y muy poca información. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pues discrepo, creo que requiere alargarla un poco nada mas.-- : Si alguien se encarga de mejorarla, tal vez vote en contra. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Plagio: http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/LAGA%C3%91AS_AJENAS .-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Ya que nadie se anime a repararla, yo lo haré. Tengo una idea espero lograr que se quede.-- 12:42 12 abr 2015 (UTC) : Reparación terminada. Por favor léanla y voten.-- 18:36 13 abr 2015 (UTC) DOOM Lost Wad Muy mal traducido, la historia es cliche, y cuando acude a cosas mas originales, es predecible.-- : . Lo unico perdido aqui son mis ojos. Doom DE No es mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el juego, sus criaturas y tematica, pero esta mal aprovechado y la redaccion es pesima, historia poco aprovechada.-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) El Jinete Infernal Un inicio prometedor, aunque el texto esta abandonado hace mucho ya, sin plantilla alguna, por lo tanto, no desarrolla nada, es muy corto.-- : para la continuación de la creepypasta,necesito que el autor me de el permiso.- : , después de todo es una wiki, contenido libre ¿Recuerdas?.-- 18:21 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Alguien observando Cliche, tema mal abordado, debido a la corta duracion no desarrolla ni sucesos, ni personajes. La redaccion cae por momentos.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Alison Demented Girl Titulo en ingles, texto en español. Nada más que decir.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Alice (You can´t) Pesima trama, redaccion mala, por momentos muy similar a un Killer.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Alice: you can see it, right? Ademas del titulo en ingles, mala redaccion, trama repetitiva, cliche.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack:El origen parte 2 De los 400 origenes,este es uno de los menos serios y peor manejado .-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack the undead (el muerto vivo) Otro fan-fic pesimo, resalta el dibujo, aunque tampoco tiene mucho esfuerzo. Mala redaccion, trama que invita a insultar y sobrevaloracion .-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack:El origen Pesima redaccion, ya existe un origen oficial de Eyeless (bastante aceptable) y una version alternativa tambien muy buena.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack : Origen Otro origen ridiculo e innecesario.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless dragón parte 1 El grado de fanatismo extremo lleva a la creacion de basuras como esta. Una especie de mascota de Eyeless Jack, como si no fuera ridiculo, es un dragon (y tiene 2 partes).-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Dragón parte 2 Parte final de esta ridicula ¿pasta? Otra vez los fanaticos destruyen sus "creaciones".-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Mi sueño con eyeless jack Pobre niño, confundido y asustado. Pesima redaccion, no genera nada, gramatica horrorosa, escrita por un niño.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Mi experiencia creepy-pasta Una especia de Hunter, pero peor (Si, al parecer es posible).-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) La pesadilla de un fan Mala redaccion, trama, ortografia. Cambia de primera persona a tercera de la nada.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) El Origen de Ginefire Neko Mala redaccion, hace uso malo de otros pastas, historia bastante pobre y para colmo, muy larga y unida en un solo parrafo gigante.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Matt Redoock Mala redaccion, trama bastante tonta. Hace uso de tres o cuatro pastas famosas de muy mala forma, sin aprovechar la presencia y haciendo todo para querer formar un personaje famoso, sin siquiera formarlo bien.-- : Por Dios póngale párrafos a sus textos!!! -- 12:59 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Lucy Happy No se puede esperar demasiado de un "escritor" de esa edad. Aun asi, es bastante superior a otros articulos similares, pero sigue siendo un psicopata barato.-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Dark Fate- Jill Wilson Espectaculares dibujos, vale, pero es un fan-fic bastante malo en cuanto a calidad de escritura en general.-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Yuzu vs Eyeless Clichepasta: Versus. Nunca se esta preparado para estas aberraciones.-- : . : .-- . 04:49 9 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) La casa... . No me gusto nada. 20:23 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : ??? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:43 12 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) :La casa abandonada ¿Qué es esto? Primero que nada, si se va a hacer una especie de "seguimiento" a esta historia, pediría primero que esa "primer parte" sea mejor, no sé, que desarrolle algo, que muestre algo de lo que va a ser la historia. Ahora, la redacción tampoco es la mejor que digamos. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 23:47 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Realmente a veces me pregunto ¿es esfuerzo lo que hace un "autor" al hacer mas de una parte de una creepypasta malisima?. A mi parecer es mas bien un dia con inspiracion en el que escriben cosas al azar.-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Perro extraño Muy corto, no me parece algo de terror realmente, si no una leyenda urbana del tipo "curiosidades".-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) El Suicido De Bart Simpson Seré sincera (y perdón por la palabra), pero esto es una mierda.--Usuario:Isabella74 : solo demen 15 dias. - El Origen de la Vida Muy corto, sin sentido de ser. No causa terror, no desarrolla nada.-- : No es un creepypasta.-- 12:44 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) El origen minion Corto, cliche, mala redaccion, una basura pesima en casi todos los sentidos, la ortografia es lo unico que se salva.-- : .-- . 15:26 12 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Ren suicide.avi . Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--Imagine - Muro:Eovoru 20:26 12 abr 2015 (UTC) : Clichepasta apestoso, lo tipico de un .avi mal aplicado.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) El espíritu de la serpiente Muy corto, no desarrolla nada, basura.-- : En el amazonas, cerca de Taiwan...master.-- 12:40 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : Ya desde el principio fue mal, el desarrollo ni iba a ser mejor. --Cordura (discusión) 21:00 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Noches en el Hospital : Mala redacción, todo pasa muy rápido. Debe ser ejecutado.--Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Hoopa, la avariciosa : Gracias por el tip, lo usaré en caso de que un fantasma me ataque.--Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : .- El puente se va a caer... Mal redactado, corto, inconcluso, etc. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 17:15 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : hable con ella en el chat, tiene una semana para Terminarla (ella no puede votar en la guillotina por eso lo comunico yo :v) Ya que se publico por accidente. -